Fogadd el!
by Laurant
Summary: Egy közelgő esküvő mindig nagy öröm. Egyedül Draco gondolja ezt másképp, aki szerint senki sem lehet elég jó az anyjának. A történet non-magic, AU ráadásul Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

A reggeli müzlim határozottan érdekesebb volt, mint az, amiről anyám beszélt. A téma ugyanis a közelgő esküvőjéhez kapcsolódott, mint minden esetben. Unottan hümmögtem, már rég feladtam, hogy ráébresszem, mekkora baklövést készül elkövetni.

– Figyelsz rám, Draco?

– Az esküvőről beszéltél – vágtam rá határozottan a jónak vélt választ.

Közben elfordítottam a tálamról a tekintetemet, és felnézve a szépen sminkelt arcon némi csalódottságot véltem felfedezni. Belém hasított a gondolat, hogy talán végre más volt a terítéken, de azonnal semmivé foszlottak a reményeim.

– Az eljegyzésről!

– Az is lesz? – Az étvágyam ezzel el is ment.

Hátradőlve néztem az órára, ami jelezte, hamarosan indulnom kell a suliba. Mostanság igazán szerettem oda járni, bár soha nem voltam éltanuló, de addig sem kellett kettesben maradnom egy szem szülőmmel.

– Három hete szervezem a partit, ami holnap lesz, és te azt kérded, „az is lesz"?! – csattant fel idegesen.

Fáradtan sóhajtottam, mert éreztem a közelgő veszekedés előszelét. Persze, elejét vehettem volna, de a diplomáciai érzékem múlt idővé vált, mióta úgy tűnt, komplett családot kapok. Habár, amíg ki nem mondják az igent, addig még bármi történhet.

– Az apád miatt van, igaz? Kicsim, ő már öt éve meghalt, nem várhatod el tőlem, hogy örökké egyedül maradjak – kezdett bele a második kedvenc témámba.

Bosszúsan löktem hátra székemet, és kaptam fel táskámat, miközben dühösen morogtam vissza.

– Nem vagy pszichológus, szóval ne akarj elemezni!

– Draco… – próbált közbevágni, de tudomást sem vettem róla.

A felháborodás megállíthatatlanul tört ki belőlem:

– Remus Lupin! Hozzá akarsz menni?! De miért? Pénze szinte semmi, egy átkozott könyvelő, ráadásul a suli lúzere a testvérem lesz miattad!

– Harryre gondolsz?

– Miért, van más nevelt kölyke is rajta kívül? – érdeklődtem gúnytól csöpögő hangon.

Aztán már léptem is volna ki a bejáraton, de a hangja még utolért.

– Este a Dumbledore nevű étteremben eszünk, és hidd el, ha megismered Harryt, rájössz majd, milyen édes fiú.

Ettől aztán igazán viszketni kezdett a kezem a gitárom után, hogy kiéljem rajta a felgyülemlett frusztráltságomat. Legnagyobb bánatomra ennek a kívánalmamnak nem tehettem eleget. Ellenérzéseim jelzéseként csaptam be az ajtót magam mögött, és indultam el a gimi irányába. Csalódottságom az egekbe szökött, pedig még nyolc sem volt. Egyszerűen semmivel sem tudtam anyámra hatni. Hiába próbáltam először finoman, aztán már nyíltan szétválasztani őket. Minden kísérletem hatástalannak bizonyult. Remus Lupin – zakatolt a fejemben a név, és magamban átkoztam az alakot, aki három hónapja bukkant fel az életünkben, Harry Potterrel egyetemben. Utálkozva fintorogtam a gondolatára is, hiszen állandóan halkan motyogott maga elé az órákon, és soha meg nem vált volna hosszú ujjú felsőitől. Valószínűleg baromi jó klímával rendelkezik, mert napfényes időben is képtelen volt lazítani ruházatán.

Ha tehettem, inkább tudomást sem vettem róla, bár valami különösen irritált benne. Igaz, egyelőre még nem jöttem rá, mi az. Első látásra megszületett bennem az utálat. Mélyebb értelmet nem is próbáltam találni érzéseim hevességének. Hiszen mi más lehetne ez, mint a gyűlölet?

Élénken élt bennem a pillanat, mikor Harry Potter megjelent, mint új diák. A friss hús érkezése évközben mindig nagy újság. A lányok álmodoznak, hogy oltári pasi lesz majd az illető, a srácok pedig pont az ellenkezőjéért imádkoznak, és hőn remélik, minimum egy bikinimodellel szívhatnak egyazon levegőt. A csajok igénye végül nem teljesült. A várt Adonisz helyett egy túlzottan sovány fiút kaptak, aki láthatóan félt bármerre is nézni, helyette kitartóan meredt a padló irányába. Egyedül csak az órákon tűnt úgy, hogy van benne némi élet, amúgy szellemként keringett a suliban. Habár úgy tűnik, pár hete egész jóba lett Weasleyvel. A két vesztes – gondoltam megvetően.

Érdekes, de már a kezdet kezdetén megvoltak az ellenérzéseim, pedig akkor még Lupin sem volt a képben. Lehet, ösztönöm súgta meg előre a bajt, vagy egyszerűen a szemmel látható gyengesége miatt néztem le. Igazából nem is akartam sokat töprengeni rajta, mert egyszerűbb volt utálni, mint mélyebb értelmet találni. Aztán persze érkezése után két héttel bekövetkezett a katasztrófa. Két szó: szülői értekezlet. Itt kezdődött a románc, mely sajnos azóta kiirthatatlanul burjánzott. Hála ennek, elég erős az esélye, hogy új apám, valamint egy soha nem volt testvérem legyen.

Szerencsére a suliban egyelőre csak páran voltak tisztában ezzel a katasztrófával, viszont tudtam, már nem sokáig lehet titokban tartani. Ennek köszönhetően a gimiváltás gondolata egyre jobban kerülgetett, de a garázsunk egyelőre még nagyobb vonzerővel bírt, mint egy bentlakásos suli varázsa. Hiszen a zene segített, hogy megfeledkezzem az összes problémáról, és odalent ki is élhettem rajongásomat gitárom iránt. Töprengésemből a vállamra csapódó tenyér szakított ki.

– Na, mi a helyzet? Ez is egy olyan reggel volt? – érdeklődött Blaise vidáman.

– Melyik nem az? – kérdeztem vissza iróniától fűtött hangon. – Új piercinged van – állapítottam meg a szájánál lévő feltűnő csillogás láttán. – Hányadikat is rakattad be?

– Ebből nem lehet elég! Akarsz egyet te is? Az üzletben, ahol csináltattam, most féláron rakják be – röhögött fel gúnyosan, mert tudta jól, mennyire bírom a fájdalmat.

– Oké, miért ne? – egyeztem bele gondolkodás nélkül, ugyanis felötlött bennem, milyen poén lenne az esti vacsi egy új testékszerrel.

Meglepetten mért végig, majd szája vidáman megrándult.

– Ez a beszéd, végül is egy rock banda vagyunk, vagy mi a fene! Adnunk kell a külsőre. Egy tűvel átszúrják, vérezni sem fog nagyon, talán egy kicsit – jegyezte meg gonoszkodó éllel a hangjában.

Hallva, mivel jár a kis kiegészítő felhelyezése, már egyáltalán nem tartottam olyan jó ötletnek a dolgot. Sőt, gyerekesnek tituláltam még a lehetőségét is annak, ami egy perccel ezelőtt még oly csábító volt. Visszalépni azonban nem akartam... legalábbis nem egyből. Ezért próbáltam más irányba terelni a beszélgetésünket, hátha jegelhetjük a témát.

– Sürgősen találnunk kell egy embert – jegyeztem meg lehangoltan. – A fesztiválon minimum három tagú bandaként szerepelhetünk.

– Anyád szó nélkül engedi, hogy kihagyd az eljegyzési vacsit?

Döbbenten mértem végig, és ennek hangot is adtam.

– Te meg honnét tudsz erről?

– Az elmúlt hetekben másról sem beszélt, ha ott voltam nálatok – közölte fájdalmas arckifejezéssel. – Ha kérdésed lenne, csak kérdezz engem. A kaja amúgy egész jónak ígérkezik.

– Ezen csodálkozol? Két szakácskönyvét adták ki, és már írja a harmadikat. Amúgy meg este megemlítem majd neki ezt az apróságot.

– Szerintem nem fogja díjazni az ötletet.

– Meg kell értenie, hogy ilyen lehetőség nem mindennap adódik. Az, hogy bekerülhetünk egy másik banda helyére, fantasztikus kiugrás lehet számunkra. Vétek lenne parlagon hagyni.

– A gond ezzel csak az, hogy Pansy kilépett, miután a randizási ötletét kapásból visszautasítottad. Megjegyzem, jó testű kis csaj, szóval nem értem, mi volt a bajod. – Mivel látta elboruló tekintetemet, sietősen tért át az eredeti témára. – Szóval, a lényegre visszatérve, úgy mondtál igent a felkérésre, mintha teljes lenne a csapat. Ráadásul plusz embert sem találtunk az elmúlt napokban. Pár apró akadály tornyosul előttünk, de amúgy minden süti.

Felháborodottan mértem végig kishitű barátomat.

– Negatív vagy! A zsarolásnak pedig nem engedek, még ha a felhozatal dögös, akkor sem. Elvek is vannak a világon, Blaise. Különben is, a problémánk délutánra vagy legkésőbb holnapra megoldódik. A meghallgatáson ott lesz az a személy, akire szükségünk van. Utána pedig tarolni fogunk.

– Az önbizalmadból adhatnál nekem is. Végül is, a fellépésünk ideje még messze van, addig bármi történhet – tette hozzá a végén némileg vidámabban.

– Igen, talán anyám is ráébred, mennyire rossz döntést hozott Lupinnal kapcsolatban.

– Lehetetlent azért ne kívánj, Draco – nevetett fel, mire kapott egy mogorva pillantást.

További vitának azonban nem volt helye, mert megérkeztünk a sulihoz. Mielőtt beléptünk volna a területére, megkérdeztem tőle:

– Felkészültél?

– Aha! Ahogy látom, a sportklub tagjai képtelenek megszabadulni a hagyományoktól.

A tekintetemmel követtem, ahogy egy elsőst a focicsapat tagjai a kukába „tömtek". A látványosság nemigen bírt jelentőséggel, hiszen mindennapos volt, így a diákok nem is szenteltek neki túlzott figyelmet.

– Na, haladjunk! Éljük túl ezt a napot is.

Buzdításom után megindultunk az állatkert belsejébe, amit a többség iskolának hívott.

Az órák unalmasak voltak, soha nem kellett megerőltetnem magamat, így is tudtam hozni a jó átlagot. Egyedül a kémia volt az, ami némi változatosságot jelentett. Ez is csak azért, mert a tantárgyat Perselus Piton tartotta, akinek egyéni stílusa igazi színfolt volt. Habár az elmúlt három hónapban, mióta Potter felbukkant, különösen kezdett viselkedni. Határozottan szívatta őt, aki felelhetett bármilyen jól, akkor is megkapta a büntetőfeladatot. Teljes mértékben igazságtalan volt, mégis élvezettel figyeltem a műsort, és vártam a percet, mikor fog Potter haragosan kitörni emiatt. Ha fogadni kellett volna rá, én azt mondtam volna, napok kérdése, és robbanni fog. Ugyanis zöld szemében néha felfedezhető volt az ellenkezés aprócska szikrája.

Szokásomhoz híven figyeltem a srácot, aki az ablaknál ült, tőlem jobbra. Fejemet a kezemnek támasztva próbáltam rájönni, mi az, ami miatt muszáj bámulnom. Az utálat – szögeztem le hevesen, de aztán kénytelen voltam ezt sokadjára is elvetni, mert abban biztos voltam a sok furcsaság között, hogy nem utálom. Legalábbis annyira nem, hogy állandóan szemmel kelljen tartanom. De mi ez? Soha nem éreztem még így...

A fény lágyan vette körbe, és hajtincsei ettől még sötétebbnek tűntek. Valószínűleg, ha hozzáérnék, biztosan puhán omlanának az ujjaim közé – vélekedtem némileg kótyagosan. Lassan kezdett körvonalazódni bennem egy sejtelem, de mielőtt még alakot ölthetett volna, egy határozott hang szakított ki ebből az állapotból.

– Draco Malfoy, elhiszem, hogy szép időnk van, de inkább az órára figyeljen!

Meglepetten kaptam el a tekintetemet Harry irányából, és hálát adtam az égnek, hogy Piton azt hitte, a kinti tájat csodáltam.

– Bocsánat – motyogtam, miközben páran gúnyosan kuncogni kezdtek körülöttem.

Ezzel nem igazán hatottam meg komor tanáromat, mert kérlelhetetlenül folytatta.

– Iskola után magára bízom a szertár takarítását, mert eddig túlzottan elnéző voltam. Legalább felváltja Mr. Pottert a mai napon – jegyezte meg gúnytól éles hangon. – Unom, hogy állandóan kifelé bámészkodik

– Én nem! – tiltakoztam meggondolatlanul, ez pedig olaj volt a tűzre.

A sötét szempár jegesen villant.

– Ne is remélje, hogy este hat előtt hazamehet! – hangzott el a fenyegető ígéret.

Ez a mondat pontosan előrevetítette eljövendő szenvedésemet. Ezután zavartalanul zajlott tovább a kémia világába való beavatás, és közben próbáltam egyenesen a táblára meredni. Meglepően nehéz volt megállni, hogy ne pillantsak akár egy másodpercre is oldalra. Valahol mélyen örültem Piton közbeavatkozásának, mert éreztem, a több hónapja körülöttem ólálkodó sejtelem majdnem felismeréssé vált. Ez pedig nagyon nem tett volna jót a lelkivilágomnak.

Szünetben megkerestem Blaise-t, és közöltem vele a kellemetlen hírt, miszerint egyedül kell lefolytatnia a meghallgatást. Nem igazán örült ennek, de jól tudta ő is, Pitonnal nem lehet játszadozni. Utána mentem volna a következő órámra, amire eleve késve indultam. Sietősen vágtam át a kihalt udvaron, de pár méter után kénytelen voltam megállni a közelben kibontakozó jelenet hatására. A kiürült részen Harryt ismerem fel, amint körbevette őt két felsőbb éves. Valószínűleg újabb balekot kerestek, akit a kukába tömhetnek. Mivel a kacsú alaktól nem reméltek túlzott ellenállást, úgy vélték, könnyű dolguk lesz. Az időpontot is jól választották ki, mert közel s távol nem lehetett tanárt felfedezni.

Némán szemléltem az ismerős cselekményt, hiszen az intézményben gyakori volt a balekok szívatása. Eközben kifejezetten nem értettem a srácot. Habár Potter teste nem volt csupa izom, de jól karban volt tartva. Az elmúlt időkben némi plusz súlyt is sikerült felszednie magára, így már kóros soványsága sem volt olyan szembetűnő. A tesiórákon ez tisztán látszott, még akkor is, ha nem volt hajlandó tornamezt viselni. Ezek ellenére sem próbált védekezni. Megtehettem volna, hogy folytatom az utamat, mint aki nem is látja, mi történik. Általában ezt szoktam tenni, hiszen jobb volt nem megzavarni a kényes egyensúlyt. A balekok védőszentje mégsem lehetek, ahhoz túl sokan voltak. Filozófiám szerint mindenki segítsen magán a saját erejével. Tehát egyáltalán nem szándékoztam tenni semmit sem, mégis... Magam sem tudom, miért, de egyszer csak azon vettem észre magamat, hogy közbeavatkoztam.

– Hagyjátok békén!

A kőagyúakat nem hatotta meg a felbukkanásom, szájuk gonosz mosolyra húzódott.

– A szőke herceg végre megérkezett!

Gúnyolódásuk, bár nem mutattam, érzékeny pontot ért. Ezután már nem csak Harry miatt, hanem ezért is meg akartam velük ismertetni a jobbegyenesemet. Indulataim a külvilág számára észrevehetetlenek voltak. Higgadtan közelítettem meg őket, jelét sem adva, mi a valódi szándékom. Miután a távolságot jónak ítéltem, váratlanul behúztam a közelebb állónak. Ütésem meglepetésként érte, és bár hátratántorodott, nem esett hanyatt. Sajnos. Lélekben felkészültem rá, hogy kemény harc lesz itt, melyre kevés az esélyem, hogy megnyerjem de nem volt időm megbánni a tettemet. A következő meglepő dolog Potter viselkedésében beállt változás volt, aki egész eddig meghúzódott a háttérben. Ütésem láttán viszont felhagyott a passzivitással, és kezelésbe vette a másik srácot, még mielőtt az rám ugorhatott volna. A csata hevében, el-elkapva egy mozdulatát, elismerően hümmögtem. Végül két kiterült idiótát hagytunk magunk mögött, és igen hálásak lehettünk azért, hogy közben egy tanár sem bukkant fel. Az épületbe beérve, kifulladva álltunk meg a folyosón.

– Minek adod a szerencsétlent, ha így tudsz verekedni? – támadtam neki dühösen.

Zöld szemével szomorúan mért végig, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– A harc nem old meg semmit.

– Ahhoz képest egész szép ütéseket vittél be – állapítottam meg gúnyosan.

– Nem szeretek mást bajba keverni. Ha csak rólam lett volna szó, nem számít, mi történik velem.

Ettől oltári mérges lettem, ennyire talán anyám közelgő házasságának híre sem akasztott ki. Durván löktem a szekrénynek, és közelebb lépve szinte felpréseltem rá.

– Hogy beszélhetsz magadról így, mintha semmit sem jelentene, ha megsérülsz?!

A váratlan testi kontaktus hatására smaragd szeme hatalmasra tágult, miközben résnyi távolságra került arcunk egymástól. A pillanat hevében olyasmik tűntek fel, amiknek tényleg nem kellett volna. Magamtól megrettenve léptem sietősen hátrább. El innét azonnal – zakatolt a fejemben a mondat. Ezután húztam volna a csíkot messzire, bár hogy hova, az még kérdéses volt, hiszen az épp aktuális órámat jócskán lekéstem. Menekülésem közben egy lágy hang ért utol.

– Köszi, hogy segítettél.

Ezt a mondatot nem hagyhattam figyelmen kívül, ezért hátra sem nézve közöltem vele:

– Ettől nem változik semmi, Potter. Továbbra sem ismerjük egymást sem itt, sem máshol.

Hiába volt az enyém az utolsó szó, méreg emésztett a nap folyamán, melytől képtelen voltam megnyugodni. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy az étteremben sem fog javulni a hangulatom.

Megérkezve ez a megérzésem megerősítést nyert, mert anyám az előtérben várt rám.

– Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? – támadt nekem hevesen. – Büntetőmunkád volt pont ma?! Egyszerűen csak szabotálni akartad a vacsorát.

Gúnyosan mértem végig a haragtól remegő, általában végletekig türelmes nőt.

– Ha valóban ez lett volna a célom, akkor el sem jövök!

– Miért nem vagy képes megérteni, Draco, hogy szükségem van Remusra?

Megviselt ez a nap, a saját érthetetlen viselkedésem. Minden kavargott bennem, és most ráadásul még ő is rám támadt. Nem értettem, mi baja van. Lényegében elfogadtam az esküvőt, igaz, próbáltam felszólalni ellene, de magam is tudtam, ezzel nem érek el semmit. Ráadásul eljöttem erre az átkozott vacsorára is, pedig akár ki is hagyhattam volna, tényleg.

– Te is próbálhatnál kicsit megérteni, hogy nekem sem olyan könnyű az életem!

– Rendben, akkor mondd el, mi az, ami nyomaszt, ha nem a közelgő esküvőm az igazi ok.

Némi reményt láttam felcsillanni, hogy a holnap mégsem lesz annyira elcseszett. Igaz, a helyszín nem volt éppen alkalmas a téma bevezetéséhez, de éltem a lehetőséggel.

– Felléphetünk a bandával egy fesztiválon.

Némi érdeklődés suhant át az arcán, amit jó jelnek véltem.

– Mikor lesz?

– Holnap – válaszoltam.

– Azon a napon, amikor az eljegyzést tartjuk? – Felháborodása nyilvánvaló volt. – Szó sem lehet róla!

– Ezen a fesztiválon kizárólag egyetlen helyi csapat lehet, és minket választottak! De te ezt úgysem érted – jegyeztem meg keserűen. – Számodra a zeném csak hangos zaj!

– Hiszen engedlek a garázsban gyakorolni! Különben is, Pansy kilépett a bandából, akkor meg hogyan akartok fellépni? Olyan kedves kislány volt, reménykedtem is benne, hogy ti ketten...

– Ez pillanatnyi kellemetlenség, addigra megoldódik. És hidd el, a csaj minden, de nem kedves – vágtam közbe utálkozva a zsarolás emlékére.

Szavaim nem voltak nagy hatással rá. Sejtettem, hogy megint eljutunk majd a fő témához, bár jobban örültem volna, ha tévedek. Sajnos, elhangzó szavai engem igazoltak

– Beszéljünk arról, amiről ez tényleg szól. Az apád miatt ellenzed a kapcsolatomat Remusszal?

– Ne lovagoljunk állandóan ezen. A fesztiválról van szó! Egyszerűen nem vagy képes megérteni, min megy keresztül az ember a suliban, és még otthon is csak a stressz éri.

– Elég volt, azért a gimi nem olyan nehéz.

Megvetően mértem végig.

– Egy napig sem bírnád ki a sulimban.

– De, igenis könnyedén venném az akadályt – válaszolta azonnal.

Nem tudom, hova fajulhatott volna veszekedésünk, ha egy különös, ősz alak váratlanul oda nem lép hozzánk, ezzel belém rekesztve a szót.

– Sütit! – kiáltotta lelkesen ragyogó szemmel.

Értetlenül mértük végig a szerencsesütit kínáló férfit.

– Nem kérünk. – Anyám visszautasítása határozott volt, azonban nem hatotta meg vele a tolakodót.

Kitartóan nyújtotta felénk a tálcát, és látszott rajta, ha kell, addig követ bennünket, míg el nem vesszük őket. Fáradt beletörődéssel néztük egymásra, a következő pillanatban pedig egyszerre vettük el egy-egy sütit. Erre az öreg arcán elégedett kifejezés suhant át, majd szó nélkül hagyott minket magunkra. A kis incidens annyiban volt jó, hogy ráébredtünk, nem semmi műsort adtunk nyilvánosan, és jobb lenne inkább otthon folytatni. Ösztönösen törtük ketté a szerencsesütiket. A fecnin a következő szöveg állt:

_„Kezdődik az utazás. Az ára egymás szemében megírva. Ha azt látod, amire vágysz, az önzetlen szeretet megvált."_

– Ez annyira szánalmas – állapítottam meg.

Az, hogy anyám mit akart mondani, örök rejtély maradt, mert a föld váratlanul megmozdult alattunk. Ösztönösen karoltam át, védve a törékeny testet. Egy percig sem tartott az egész, és ahogy jött, úgy távozott is. Rémülten meredtünk egymásra.

– Jól vagy? – kérdeztük egyazon pillanatban.

– Nézzük meg a többieket – kérte, féltve a bent lévőket.

Engedelmesen követtem az előttem ellibbenő anyámat, és beérve az asztalokkal zsúfolt terembe, meglepve bámultuk a nyugodtan falatozó embereket.

– Nem lett semmi bajotok? – kérdezte tőlük Narcissa, mikor az asztalhoz értünk.

A tányérjára bámuló Potter erre végre képes volt ránk nézni, de engem meglátva sietősen fordította vissza tekintetét oda, ahol eddig is volt.

– Drágám, miről beszélsz? – érdeklődött Lupin kedvesen.

– A földrengésről, Remus. Nem éreztétek?

Mint kiderült, nem, sőt, az egész étteremben csak mi ketten voltunk, akik érezni vélték. Az est folyamán nyilvánvalóvá vált az is, hogy a kaja egész tűrhető, ami egy jó pont volt, mert a társaság hagyott némi kívánnivalót maga után. Egyelőre nem hoztam ismét szóba a fesztivált, gondoltam, az átélt riadalom után várhatok vele holnapig. Nagylelkűségem ellenére a hangulat közepesnek volt mondható, hiszen a szerelmespár vidáman turbékolt, lényegében fel sem tűnt számukra, hogy mi csendben fogyasztjuk a saját adagunkat. Kelletlenül, de el kellett ismernem, egész kedves benyomást keltenek; már annak, aki bírja gyomorral a középkorúak flörtjét. Sajnos, én nem tartoztam ebbe a csoportba, valahogy mégis sikerült megállnom a „menjetek szobára" mondathoz hasonló viccek elsütését.

Közben sokadjára is megállapítottam, hogy igazából nem volt konkrét bajom leendő mostohámmal, egyszerűen csak nem értettem, mit lát benne az anyám. Hiszen első férje és közte ég és föld volt a különbség. Habár emlékeim némileg megfakultak az idő múlásával, mégis voltak dolgok, amikre tisztán emlékeztem Lucius Malfoyjal kapcsolatban. A Malfoy eszmék tanításra komoly hangsúlyt fektetett.

_„Fiam, az életben kétféle ember létezik: az egyik tudja, mit akar, és azt el is éri bármi áron. A másik pedig csak próbál elevickélni az életben. Na, őket nevezzük veszteseknek."_

Igazán kár, hogy apám a nagy versenyszellemben, a sebességhatárt túllépve lelte halálát, mert nem bírta elviselni, hogy egy családi kombi megelőzte az úton. Az élet peches lehet még egy Malfoy számára is – állapítottam meg nosztalgikusan. A lényeg azonban, hogy a Malfoy alapelv szerint a Lupin család minden kétséget kizáróan az utóbbi csoportba tartozott.

Egy fiú, aki inkább elviseli, hogy megverjék, mintsem visszaüssön.

Egy agglegény, aki önként és dalolva vett magához egy kamasz fiút, vállalva a vele járó terheket. Ráadásul maga a két lábon járó kimeríthetetlen türelem. Ezt megtapasztaltam, mikor a kezdeti időkben próbáltam az idegeire menni, azt remélve, elüldözhetem anyám közeléből. A végére teljesen kivoltam, és kénytelen voltam feladni a harcot. Ezt a sovány alakot egyszerűen semmi sem tudta kihozni a sodrából.

Ha ez még nem lett volna elég, önkéntesként dolgozik a város kutyamenhelyén, ráadásul elhivatott környezetvédő, és még ki tudja, mi nem.

Számomra felfoghatatlan volt, hogy mit eszik ezen a szamaritánuson Narcissa Malfoy. Az ellentét közöttük nyilvánvaló volt. Kezdve azzal, hogy anyám allergiás volt az ebekre, és minden más négylábú dögre. Kifejezetten szerette a pénzt, a hírnevet. Szóval ezek után, ha ez a házasság sikeres lesz, akkor bizonyságot nyer számomra, hogy a szerelem valóban legyőzi az akadályokat.


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel az óra sivítására ébredtem. Némileg korainak éreztem a jelzést, de mivel elég későn feküdtem le, valószínűleg ennek köszönhettem ezt az érzést. Lényegében csukott szemmel botorkáltam ki a szobámból. Általában ez balesetmentesen szokott lezajlani, de valami különös okból kifolyólag most sikerült kétszer is majdnem hasra esnem.

Furcsálltam volna a dolgot, ha valóban ébren lettem volna. Viszont tökélyre fejlesztettem az alvajárást, így rendületlenül folytattam utamat. Kiérve sem a megszokott elrendezés fogadott, viszont lassú csoszogásomnak köszönhetően nem kenődtem fel a falra, csak éppen meggátolt haladásomban. Egy idő után azért feltűnt, hogy nem haladok semerre sem. Ennek hatására muszáj volt résnyire kinyitnom szememet, és amint megláttam a célt, már vissza is zökkentem az ébren alvás állapotába.

Miután annyi nehézségen átverekedtem magamat, igazi megkönnyebbülés volt a vécécsésze elé állni. Matatni kezdtem a boxeremnél, de különös, selymes anyagot éreztem ujjaim között.

Mi a fene? – merült fel bennem végre az első tudatos gondolat.

Habár korán reggel nem volt szokásom szórakozni magammal, egyre nagyobb hévvel tapogattam magamat. Végül kénytelen voltam ráébredni: egy lényeges rész hiányzik rólam.

Nincs meg! – hasított belém a felismerés.

Ennek hatására totálisan felébredtem, mintha egy vödör jeges vízzel öntöttek volna nyakon. Sürgősen leellenőriztem most már nyitott szemmel is az alsóbb régiókat. Először a rózsaszínre festett lábkörmöket vettem észre, aztán utána egy női sikolyt hallattam a férfias üvöltés helyett. Gyorsan véget is vetettem ennek, mert legyek bármi is, azért még Malfoy vagyok. A tükörhöz siettem, és képmásomat meglátva nem sok választott el attól, hogy olyat tegyek, amire megboldogult apám nem lett volna büszke.

– Nyugi, Draco! Ez csak egy nagyon rossz álom – közöltem higgadtan a tükörképpel. – Becsukod a szemed, és mire újra kinyitod, kiderül, hogy mindez a fantázia szüleménye.

Tanácsom szerint cselekedtem, de miután sokadszorra is anyám nézett vissza rám, kénytelen voltam elfogadni a helyzetet.

– Viszont, ha én itt vagyok, akkor... – Nem fejeztem be, inkább rohantam szobám irányába.

Ott találtam a testemet, ahol lennie kellett. Az ágyamban. Kifejezetten elégedetten durmoltam, ezt eléggé bosszantó volt látni.

– Ébredj fel! – ráztam meg cseppet sem finoman az alvót.

– Nem szólt az ébresztő – motyogta válasz gyanánt.

– De igen, szólt – sóhajtottam fáradtan. – Kelj már fel!

Ijesztő volt a saját szürke szemembe nézni, és ez az érzés kölcsönös volt. Ugyanis egy másodperc múlva a rémülettől egy félmeztelen test zuhant a padlóra. Szenvedése közben megállapítottam, egész jól karban vagyok tartva. A lehető legtávolabb húzódva tőlem végül rémült hebegésben tört ki.

– Mi-mi történt? Ki vagy te?!

– Anya, én vagyok az, Draco!

Mivel nem sikerült maradéktalanul meggyőznöm, kértem, nézzen bele a közeli tükörbe, és szembesüljön a valósággal. Ezután körülbelül öt percig csak azt motyogta maga elé, hogy nem hiszi el. Az idő múlásával azonban kénytelen volt elfogadni a testcserét, ahogy én is.

– Hogy történhetett ez? – meredt rám kétségbeesetten.

Ez egy jó kérdés volt, és mind a ketten egyszerre jöttünk rá a megoldásra.

– A földrengés!

– Egyedül mi éreztük az étteremben – jegyezte meg anyám.

A gondolatot továbbvezetve gyorsan meg is találtam az okot, ami miatt ott voltunk, ahol.

– Az az átkozott vénember! – kiáltottam fel haragosan. – Ha a kezeim közé kerül, többet senkinek sem fog szerencsesütit osztogatni. A Pokolba vele...!

– Draco, mégis milyen szavakat használsz?! – szakította félbe dühöngésemet. – Mostanában kezdem úgy érezni, csődöt mondott a nevelésem.

Ijesztő volt a saját számból hallani a szülői dorgálást. Hiába voltunk a másik testében, ettől nem változott semmi. Viszont eszembe jutott valami, ami egészen új megvilágításba helyezte az eseményeket.

– Suliba kell menned – állapítottam meg gúnyosan.

– Dehogy kell! Ma egy főzőműsorban lépek fel – közölte határozottan.

Csökkent a kárörömöm, de végül abban egyeztem ki magammal, hogy főzni azért nem olyan rossz, mint iskolába menni.

– Narcissa Malfoy megjelenésére számítanak, az pedig a jelenlegi állás szerint én vagyok.

Kétségbeeséssel telt meg tekintete, melytől kifejezetten bugyután néztem ki. Habár magam sem voltam a helyzet magaslatán, mégis vigasztalóan karoltam át, próbálva támaszt nyújtani számára. Hiszen elég hosszú ideig töltöttem be a férfi szerepét; míg Lupin fel nem bukkant.

Végül kénytelenek voltunk elfogadni, hogy fél napig muszáj lesz elviselni ezt a helyzetet. Én megkísérlek helytállni a műsorban, és közben nem odaégetni semmit, közben pedig anyám tinédzserként próbálja túlélni a napot. Igyekeztünk egymást jobbnál jobb tanácsokkal ellátni. Habár a figyelmeztetéseimre nevetett, és azt mondta, eltúlzom a veszély mértéket. Látva hitetlenkedését, nem tehettem semmit, de a személyes tapasztalat meg fogja győzni, mit is jelent manapság középiskolásnak lenni.

A ruhák között válogatva próbáltam keresni egy kevésbé nőies cuccot. Végül a szekrény alján találtam egy farmert, mire hálás sóhaj szakadt fel belőlem. Hiába voltam egy nő testében, azért új irányzatot nem szándékoztam kipróbálni. Az ebédlőben kritikus szemmel mértük végig egymást. Határozottan nem tetszettünk egymásnak.

– Nincs rajtam smink – állapította meg lehangoltan.

– Nyakkendőt vettél fel?!

Kettőnk közül én néztem ki rosszabbul, mert anyám megtalálta azokat a ruhákat, amiket soha nem vettem volna fel. Ráadásul a hajammal, mely lazán szokott leomlani, csinált valamit, amitől teljesen a fejemre simult... ezt nem bírtam elviselni. Sietősen odaléptem elé, és kezemmel összeborzoltam tincseimet, majd meglazítottam a nyakam köré tekert felesleges izét. A begyűrt inget kihúzkodtam, majd nemes egyszerűséggel fogtam egy ollót, és csak annyit mondtam figyelmeztetően:

– Ne mozogj!

Miután végeztem, a látvány jobban kedvemre volt, és felfedeztem az eddigi szunnyadó tehetségemet fazonalakítás terén.

– Ez meg mire volt jó? – érdeklődött felocsúdva a meglepetésből. – Végre egyszer láthattam rajtad ezeket a ruhákat, erre tönkretetted őket.

– Pont ellenkezőleg; divatba hoztam.

Egy percnyi csend után anyám szó nélkül indult el, de mivel nem az a típus volt, aki ennyire egyszerűen feladja, megkérdeztem:

– Hova mész?

– A sminkkészletemért. Így nem léphetek ki alakásból.

Tehát kölcsönösen engedményeket tettünk. Anyám hajlandó volt „szakadtan" elindulni, cserébe kifestve léptem ki a házból. Határozottan én jártam rosszabbul.

Autóval mentünk a suliba, és mielőtt kiszállt volna, csak annyit mondott:

– Ne főzz!

– Megpróbálom elkerülni a lehetőségét – ígértem. – Egyre itt leszek, aztán megkeressük azt a flúgos fickót. Ja, és anya – szóltam utána, mielőtt végleg elhagyta volna a kocsit –, kerüld el messziről a sportklubos embereket. Ha teheted, maradj Blaise közelében.

Meglepetten nézett vissza a válla fölött.

– Miről ismerem fel őket? – érdeklődött naiv ártatlansággal.

– Hidd el, tudni fogod, kik azok.

Ezután elhajtottam, hogy kipróbáljam a felnőtt élet nehézségeit. A TV-állomáson először meg kellett keresnem szerkesztőmet, aki leszervezte a mai show-t. A fogadtatás vegyes volt.

– De hát, Mrs. Malfoy, maga farmerben van?! – Felháborodása nyilvánvaló volt.

– Ez akadt a kezembe – jegyeztem meg könnyedén. – Tehát, mi a mai program?

Meglehetősen nehezen tudott felülemelkedni azon, hogy a szokásos kiskosztümöm helyett nadrágban vagyok. Azért sikerült visszazökkennie az eredeti kerékvágásba.

– A mai műsorba egy igazi specialitást ígértünk. Borjú java Oscar módra.

– Főzőcskéről ma szó sem lehet – közöltem határozottan. – Találjon ki valamit!

– Vicces, Mrs. Malfoy! Csakhogy ez egy főzőműsor! – nevetgélt zavartan, ezután sietősen vonszolni kezdett maga után.

– Most meg hova rángat?

– A sminkmester már várja!

– Van már rajtam smink! – rántottam ki magamat a szorításból, de szabadságom ideiglenes volt.

Utána még nagyobb hévvel kapott el újra.

– De nem elég! – vágta rá rögtön.

Az igazi szenvedésem ezzel megkezdődött. Tűrtem, egyre csak tűrtem az újabb kínzásokat, és megértettem, nőnek lenni nehéz. Mikor műsorba kerültem, már ott tartottam, hogy még a kretének is hiányoztak a sulimból. Bevonulásom majdnem egy hasra eséssel kezdődött, mert ugyebár kényelmes tornacipőmet sem vélték megfelelőnek. Hiába védekeztem azzal, hogy senki sem fogja a lábamat nézni, nem hatottam meg vele senkit sem.

Tehát malfoyos öntudattal beléptem, felhangzott a taps, majd a következő percben meg kellett kapaszkodnom a közelben lévő karfában. A hangulat egyből megfagyott, viszont hidegvéremet megőriztem. Pontosan tudtam, mit kell tenni az ehhez hasonló helyzetekben.

_„Draco, fiatal életed során előfordulhat, hogy kellemetlen helyzetbe kerülsz. Ilyenkor egy dolgot tehetsz: soha ne mutasd ki, mit érzel valójában. A magabiztosság félelmetes erővel bír, csak jól kell használni. Született Malfoyként ezzel nem lesz gondod."_

Ennek a tanításnak a szellemében egy könnyed mozdulattal bújtam ki cipőmből, aztán azt mondtam:

– A konyhában nem ilyet szoktam ám viselni. – Ezután nemes egyszerűséggel továbbsétáltam, és elfoglaltam a kijelölt helyet.

Pár másodperces döbbent csend után a hangulat felengedett, talán mert közben ajkamon egy tündéri mosoly villant fel. A következő percek még akár kellemesek is lehettek volna. Az általános kérdések nem okoztak gondot, viszont egyre jobban közeledtünk a csúcsponthoz. A sminkszünetben volt lehetőségem kezembe kaparintani anyám könyvét. Megkerestem a borjús receptet, és rögtön tudtam, erre még nem állok készen.

– Tehát, most Narcissa elkészíti nekünk a beígért különlegességet – tért sugárzó mosollyal a témára a műsorvezető. – Kérem, fáradjon a pulthoz, ahol kedvére válogathat a hozzávalókból.

Magabiztosság – idéztem fel a varázsszót.

Lassú, kimért léptekkel közelítettem meg az ismeretlen terepet, miközben a kamera minden mozdulatomat követte. Odaérve végignéztem a kínálaton, és közben arcizmom sem rándult, habár volt pár dolog, aminek még a nevét sem tudtam. Viszont a serpenyőt és a tojást felismertem. Ekkor villant belém a fantasztikus ötlet. Hiszen tudok főzni, ha nagyon akarok!

– Kedves nézők – néztem egyenesen a kamerába. – Eredetileg egy igen bonyolult recepttel érkeztem, viszont rá kellett ébrednem, hogy túlzottan magával ragadott a hév. Elfeledkeztem arról, hogy kezdő háziasszonyok is vannak körünkben. Ez az adás most róluk szól.

A mondat végén egy tojást vettem a kezembe, és felmutatva folytattam szédítő beszédemet.

– A mai specialitásom a sokak által jól ismert tojásrántotta lesz.

Ezután alapos megfontolással választottam ki további három tojást, majd előkészítve, serpenyőstül felhelyeztem a tűzhelyre. Azonban tudtam jól, kell még valami, amitől egyedi lesz a rántottám. Perceim voltak arra, hogy rájöjjek a megoldásra. Oldalra pillantva kiszúrtam a borsot, és már tudtam is, mi adja meg neki ezt a különlegességet.

– Szóval, miután a tojás aranysárgára sült, még nem végeztünk – jegyeztem meg figyelmeztetően. – A tányérra helyezés után ízlés szerint borsot adunk hozzá. Utána pedig jó étvággyal fogyaszthatjuk.

Villát ragadva kóstoltam meg remekművemet, és egész jónak ítéltem. Az első kritikus falat után hangosan meg is jegyeztem:

– Ezt valóban mindenki képes elkészíteni otthon!

Határozottan sikerem volt, mert a közönség lelkesebben tapsolt, mint valaha. A műsor után a szerkesztőm sápadt arccal fogadott. Alakításom teljesen levehette a lábáról, mert csak tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal. Elsuhantam mellette, a legjobbakat kívánva, közben szerényen megállapítottam, eddig egész jól teljesítettem. Az épületből kiérve vidáman hajtottam volna el, viszont egy ismerős hang megállított.

– Narcissa!

Rémülten meredtem a felém közeledő Lupinra, és épp csak el tudtam kerülni a csókot, melyet adni készült.

– Lu... vagyis, drágám, mit keresel itt? – pillogtam ártatlanul.

– Elfelejtetted? – mért végig, mint egy kivert kutya. – Megbeszéltük, hogy a műsor után találkozunk.

Valóban, ezt az infót nem közölték velem, azonban az egyezség reggel megköttetett. Ha anyám képes kibírni fél napot a sulimban, akkor igazán szánhatok az időmből egy kávényit Remusra.

Szótlanságom nem zavarta túlzottan, láthatóan boldoggá tette, hogy egyáltalán velem sétálhat. Micsoda papucs ez az ember – állapítottam meg megvetően. Egy ilyen alakot nem engedhetek anyám közelébe! A „meg kell tőle szabadulni" érzésem soha nem volt még olyan erős, mint akkor. A lehetőség, miként is érhetem el, hogy nemhogy eljegyzés, de esküvő se legyen, a szemem előtt tűnt fel. A felénk közeledő kéttagú társaság a korai órák ellenére elég ittasnak látszott. Egyszóval tökéletesek voltak. Elhaladva mellettünk szándékosan nekimentem egyiküknek, majd rögtön Remusnak tántorodtam.

– Au, ez fájt! – nyögtem, eljátszva a védelemre szoruló nőt.

Természetesen nem akartam megölni anyám szívszerelmét. Tervem lényege az volt, hogy miután Lupin az erőszakot kerülve, fülét-farkát behúzva rángatott volna magával, felháborodva közöltem volna vele, hogy nem szívlelem a gyáva férfiakat. Hiszen az előző férjem mégiscsak Lucius Malfoy volt!

Azonban nem egészen a várt események következtek be. Ugyanis Remus azonnal megállt. Miután egyensúlyba hozott, utána sebesen a tántorgó alakokhoz lépett.

– Kérjenek bocsánatot a hölgytől, azonnal! – csattant fel soha nem hallott hangon.

– Mi a bajod, öreg?! – fordult felé az egyik.

Ennél a pontnál éreztem, hogy semmi sem úgy fog alakulni, ahogy eredetileg terveztem. Az ezután következő percek örökre az emlékezetembe vésődtek. A sovány, lenézett alak három perc alatt elérte, hogy térden állva kérjenek tőlem bocsánatot, ráadásul utána még azt is megígérték neki, hogy soha többet nem isznak, és felkeresik a legközelebbi elvonót. A döbbenetemet nem lehetett szavakba önteni, s közben felmerült bennem a kérdés: ki Remus Lupin valójában?

A kávéházba beülve találtam meg az erőt, hogy beszélgetésbe elegyedjek vele.

– Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy így tudsz verekedni.

Keskeny arcán a szokásos „boldog vagyok, de nagyon" mosoly tűnt fel.

– Narcissa, kedvesem, elítélem az erőszakot, az alapvető tiszteletet azonban elvárom az irányodba. Ha rólad van szó, megteszek bármit – ígérte szerelemtől égve.

Ettől anyám valószínűleg kocsonyás állapotba került volna. Mivel játszanom kellett a szerepemet, meg volt némi bűntudatom is az előzőek miatt, próbáltam különösen hiteles alakítást nyújtani.

– Oh, drágám! – leheltem, közben pedig rosszul voltam magamtól.

Bosszúvágytól fűtve megfogadtam, ha a kezembe kerül az az ősz alak, megölöm. A női létet úgy-ahogy elviseltem, a főzést is, de Remusszal bájologni már kicsit sok volt. Ha legalább valaki más lenne velem szemben... Meglepő módon egy zöld szempár villant fel lelki szemeim előtt, mire az éppen szürcsölt kávét félrenyelve fuldokolni kezdtem.

– Jól vagy? – érdeklődött aggodalmasan.

Levegőhöz jutva némán bólintottam, mert féltem, a hangomnak lett volna némi hisztérikus mellékzöngéje. A hormonok megbolondítottak volna? Nagyon reméltem, hogy csak erről van szó.

Az általam meghatározott időpontban vettem búcsút jegyesemtől, de addigra elérte a szemét disznó, hogy tisztelet ébredjen bennem az irányába. Lényegében, tudtán kívül sikeresen vette az utolsó akadályt, amivel még kampányolhattam volna a házasságuk ellen.

Miután ketten maradtunk anyámmal, tudtam, a férfiszerep ezentúl rám hárul, és egy fiúnak kötelessége vigyázni az anyjára. Remus Lupinból nem néztem ki, hogy alkalmas erre a feladatra, ám most saját szememmel győződhettem meg az ellenkezőjéről. Ettől persze még utálhattam, azonban valami azt súgta, ebből is ki fog gyógyítani ez a jótét lélek, mert addig úgysem fog békén hagyni.


	3. Chapter 3

Életem első tizenhat éve a Dursley család jóvoltából pokoli volt. Rendszeres volt a verés, éhezés náluk, egészen addig, míg fel nem bukkant Remus Lupin. Azt hitte, a szüleimmel együtt meghaltam, így mikor értesült létezésemről, felkeresett, és látva, miként élek, elborzadt.

Számomra az akkori életemben olyan természetes volt, hogy mostohán bántak velem, mint a levegő, amit beszívtam. Megszoktam. Lázadni eszembe sem jutott, rég kiverték addigra belőlem ezt a buta gondolatot. Hogy többre vágytam-e? Visszagondolva magam sem tudom. Eltávolodva az akkori énemtől, szeretném azt hinni, hogy lett volna merszem otthagyni őket.

Lupinhoz kerülve úgy határoztunk, egy új városban, tiszta lappal kezdünk mindent. Ez a terv tökéletesen sikerült is, hiszen bácsikám itt találkozott régi nagy szerelmével, aki szintén nem maradt közömbös az irányába. Ezzel pedig elérhető közelségbe került egy valódi család, aminek a része lehetek.

Különösen sorszerű volt szerintem, hogy pont Draco volt Narcissa fia. Első napon a suliban a sok rémisztő újdonság közül egyedül az ő arca volt az, ami megnyugtatott. Ettől persze rettentően zavarba jöttem, ami akkoriban nem volt nagy újdonság nálam.

Az eltelt hónapok alatt fokozatosan sikerült hozzászoknom a szabadsághoz. Közben pedig vonzódásom is egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált számomra, mint ahogy jeges elutasítása is. Köszönhettem ezt a közelgő esküvőnek, meg talán annak is, hogy nem voltam éppen a szavak embere. Ezt a gyengeségemet nehezen tudtam leküzdeni, egyedül órákon mertem szabadabban beszélni. Sajnos félénkségem pár diák számára felhívás volt keringőre. Az áldozatot látták bennem. Nem is okolhattam érte őket, mert valóban az voltam. Viszont, ügyesen elkerülve őket, nem bonyolódtam nyílt harcba. Életem nagy részét verések, kínzások tették ki, emiatt értelmetlennek véltem, hogy a problémát ököllel oldjam meg. Hiszen ha így tennék, akkor miben különböznék megvetett rokonaimtól?

Előző nap azonban elpártolt mellőlem a szerencse, mert páran közrefogtak. Lélekben felkészültem a fájdalomra. Nem féltem tőle, hiszen a tűrőképességem meglehetősen magas volt. Végül mégsem az történt, amit vártam, helyette valami olyasmi következett be, amire soha nem is számítottam: Draco kiállt értem, és cserébe az volt a minimum, hogy mellette harcolok. Habár elítéltem az erőszakot, ez nem jelentette azt, hogy teljesen védtelen voltam. Remus komoly hangsúlyt fektetett az önvédelmi óráimra.

Remény ébredt bennem, hogy talán megtörik közöttünk a jég, és barátok lehetünk, de az utolsó mondata romba döntötte ezeket az álmokat.

_„Ettől nem változik semmi, Potter. Továbbra sem ismerjük egymást sem itt, sem máshol."_

Magam sem értettem, miért szeretnék ennek a makacs srácnak a közelében lenni. Vonzott hozzá valami. Titkon figyeltem őt, és közben elbűvölt a nevetése, vidámsága. Valahogy, mikor a barátaival volt, eltűnt jeges maszkja, melyet a külvilágnak mutatott. Ehhez a Dracóhoz akartam közelebb kerülni. Mikor magamra hagyott a folyosón, különös, makacs gondolat szállt meg, és eldöntöttem, többé nem várok arra, hogy másnak lásson. Estére az ágyamban fekve szilárddá vált azon elhatározásom, miszerint el fogom érni, hogy Draco ne ellenségként kezeljen. A cél érdekében pedig felhagyok az árnyék üzemmóddal, és keresni fogom a társaságát. Igen ám, de ehhez hogyan fogjak hozzá? Végül úgy döntöttem, ha lehetőség kínálkozik, akkor azt nyakon csípem majd. Addig pedig tudomást sem veszek a figyelmeztetésről, mert ideje kilépnem a fénybe.

Másnap terveim szerint akartam cselekedni, de volt valami különös Dracóban. Talán azért, mert kedélyesen üdvözölt, és úgy mosolygott rám, mint még soha. Különös módon támadt fel bennem a védelmező ösztön. A szürke szemek mélységét kutatva nem találtam azt, akit kerestem. A változást nem csak én találtam furcsának; a becsöngetés előtt mellénk csapódó Blaise is hasonlóképpen érezhetett.

– Hali, Potter! – Köszönése duplán meglepett: egyrészt maga a gesztus, másrészt, hogy egyáltalán tudta, ki vagyok. – Draco, miért nem válaszoltál az SMS-re? – csapott le utána a mellettem ballagó szőkeségre. – A válogatás nem alakult valami fényesen – jegyezte meg keserűen.

– Mindegy – érkezett az érdektelen válasz. – Amúgy sem tudnék menni!

– Mi?!

– Az eljegyzés, emlékszel? – érdeklődött angyali mosollyal a szája sarkában. – Oh, mindjárt becsöngetnek, mennem kell órára! – kiáltott álmélkodva, és nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt.

Mi érthető okból lemaradtunk, és Zambini némileg aggódva kérdezte:

– Bevett valamit? Tudom, nagy a nyomás rajta, meg minden...

– Nem hiszem, hogy gyógyszer hatása alatt lenne – vágtam közbe hevesen. – Egyszerűen csak... így kelt fel reggel, gondolom – állapítottam meg némileg kételkedve.

A pár méterre lévő alak hátranézve vidáman intett, hogy kapkodjuk jobban a lábunkat.

– Tudod, nem is az a legrémisztőbb benne, hogy szóba állt veled – súgta halkan Zambini. – Hanem ez a „vidám vagyok, és szeretek suliba járni" viselkedés. Lehet, agymosást kapott az anyjától?!

– Narcissa igazán kedvesnek tűnik – válaszoltam bizonytalanul.

– Figyelj! – ragadta meg váratlanul a karomat. – Maradj a közelében, oké?

Különös volt, hogy Draco egyik barátja erre kért, bár enélkül is megtettem volna. A terembe belépve lelkileg felkészítettem magamat a kémia okozta gyötrelmekre. A tantárggyal nem volt bajom, csak éppen valami érthetetlen okból a tanár pikkelt rám. Állandóan talált okot a szekírozásomra. Ez most sem változott. Draco azonban a tanóra végén megint valami furcsaságot tett. Ugyanis, miután a teremben már csak mi maradtunk, odasétált Perselus Piton asztalához.

– Ez mégis mi volt?

– Kémia óra, ha nem tűnt fel, Mr. Malfoy – válaszolta a tanár.

– A viselkedésére gondolok. Harry tökéletes választ adott a kérdésre, maga mégsem fogadta el. Miféle viselkedés ez?

– Látom, újabb büntetőmunkát akar – állapította meg gúnyosan Piton.

A fenyegetéssel nem túlzottan hatotta meg a szőke srácot.

– Ah! Emlékszem már! – kiáltott fel lelkesen. – Tudom már, miért viselkedik így. Lily Evans!

Ezek a szavak hihetetlen hatással voltak a sztoikus tanárra, arca vörösbe borult, azonban Draco nem állt meg ennyinél.

– El akarta hívni, de visszautasította. Lépjen végre túl a múlton, ember! Ha továbbra is így viselkedik Harryvel, akkor jelenteni fogom az iskolatanácsnak – adta meg a végső döfést, majd felém pillantva jelezte, ideje mennünk.

– Ezt honnét tudtad? – kérdeztem, távolabb kerülve a tanteremtől.

– Jó az emlékezetem – vágta rá gyanúsan gyorsan. – A szüleink egy suliba jártak, és tudod... az öregek állandóan a múlton merengenek – nevetgélt zavartan. – Valamint el kell mondanom, hogy Draco… vagyis én, kedvellek. – Barátilag háton veregetett, melytől a hideg is kirázott.

Eddig a pillanatig is aggódtam miatta, ezek után már komolyan félni kezdtem, mert biztos voltam benne, ez a személy, bár úgy néz ki, mint Draco Malfoy, mégsem ő az.

– Biztos jól vagy?

– Tökéletesen – válaszolta, azonban kedélyes arckifejezése gyorsan sötétebbre váltott. – Pansy Parkinson, mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz azzal a sráccal?! Elmondom az anyukádnak... – Befejezni már nem tudta, mert sebesen ragadtam magammal.

– Kezdődik a következő óra – magyaráztam.

Úgy tűnt, ez a mondat varázserővel bírt nála, mert utána már engedelmesen követett.

– Ez az iskola tisztára olyan, mint egy állatkert – motyogta maga elé alig hallhatóan.

A nap különösen hosszúnak ígérkezett.

**xxx**

Anyám zokogva vetette magát a kanapéra, miután hazaértünk.

– Képtelenség, hogy továbbra is ebben az alakban éljek! Férjhez akarok menni! Sminkelni és szoknyában járni – kesergett, miután némileg csillapult a rohama.

Én sem voltam éppen a helyzet magaslatán, miután a flúgos öreg közölte, ő nem tehet értünk semmit. Rajtunk múlik, mikor kerülünk vissza a saját testünkbe, ehhez pedig a sütiben talált cetli lehet az iránymutató. A gond az volt, nem tudtuk, hova tettük a kis papírt.

Hiába fenyegettem meg, hogy rászabadítom az étteremre az ellenőröket, meg sem rezdült az arca. Habókos vénember. Oda sem megyünk többet enni, ebben biztos voltam. A kilátástalan helyzet ellenére próbáltam vigasztalni hüppögő másomat.

– Ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz. Legfeljebb elhalasztod az eljegyzési vacsit.

– Szó sem lehet róla! – kiáltott fel váratlanul. – Remus nem mutatja, de nagyon félénk, alig bírtam rávenni az első randinkra is!

– Mi van? – meredtem rá döbbenten. – Te hívtad el?

Zavartan ült fel.

– Igen. Egy csomó jelet adtam neki, de nem akart kezdeményezni, így volt ez a suli... – Zavartan hallgatott el.

– Szóval már gimis korodba is tetszett – állapítottam meg fásultan.

– Szerettem apádat – közölte sietve. – Hiszen te is tudod, egy Malfoyt nem lehet nem szeretni – kacagott fel emlékeibe mélyedve. – Viszont elment, és én még nem vagyok...

– Tudom – vágtam közbe. – Különben Remus nem is olyan rossz arc, mint amilyennek hittem – közöltem nagylelkűen.

– Ugye? – kiáltott fel lelkesen, és undorítóan szerelmes mosollyal bámult maga elé.

Vidámsága azonban rövid életűnek bizonyult, mert szája a következő pillanatban reszketve megvonaglott. Ezt észlelve rémülten figyelmeztettem:

– Ne sírj!

Mondatommal azonban elkéstem, mert ismét záporozni kezdtek a könnyei.

– Így nem fog elvenni! Ráadásul a sulit sem bírom elviselni... ha ma nem lett volna Harry, akkor a kukába tömtek volna! Utána pedig még mi voltunk a rosszak a tanárok szemében!

– Mi van? Eddig erről szó sem volt!

– Nem akartam megadni az örömöt, hogy elismerjem, igazad volt. Azt hittem, mire hazaérünk, már a saját testemben leszek.

Beszélgetésünket a csengő hangja zavarta meg. Ijedten néztünk egymásra.

– Megnézem, ki az – közöltem határozottan. – Addig pedig próbálj megnyugodni, oké? – kértem kedvesen. – Mert szörnyen nézek ki kivörösödött szemmel. Keresd meg a papírt, hátha attól okosabbak leszünk.

A bejárati ajtót kinyitva meglepetten láttam, hogy a váratlan vendég nem más, mint a kissé viharvert Harry Potter. Mivel nem akartam, hogy bejöjjön, sietősen közöltem vele:

– Draco nincs valami jól, ezért inkább a kertben beszéljünk.

Engedelmesen követett, és mikor megálltunk, szemügyre vettem horzsolásait.

– Mi történt veled?

Zavartan tapogatta meg arcát, és szégyenlős mosoly kíséretében válaszolt:

– Tegnap Draco segített, most pedig én tettem ugyanezt érte.

– Kedves tőled. – Kihasználva a női lét előnyeit, lágyan a bőréhez értem.

Zavartan lépett szinte azonnal hátrább, miközben maga elé motyogott:

– Miattam került ebbe a helyzetbe, mert tegnap közbelépett, amikor páran engem provokáltak.

Némileg bosszúsan mértem végig. Kifejezetten rosszul esett, hogy így reagált az érintésemre, mikor barátságosabb akartam lenni hozzá. Durcásan ültem le a közeli padra.

– Ülj már ide mellém, nem harapok! – utasítottam határozottan.

A pad túlsó végén foglalt végül helyet, jó nagy távolságra tőlem. Határozottan nem volt kedvemre ez a viselkedés, bár a miértjét nem akartam megtudni.

– Draco jól van?

– Miért érdekel? Azt hittem, nem vagytok valami jó viszonyban.

Arcának pirossága mélyebbé vált, aztán mégis összeszedte magát.

– Bírom Dracót – közölte váratlanul erős hangon.

Hevességével dupla meglepetést okozott; egyrészt kiderült, minden bunkóságom ellenére kedvel, valamint feltűnt, hogy ha rendesen beszél, és nem suttogva, a hangja több mint kellemes.

– Mondd csak, szoktál énekelni? – váltottam váratlanul témát.

– Tessék?

– A kádban, vagy ahol jólesik. Énekelni. Szoktál? – tagoltam.

– Nem igazán – válaszolta nagy sokára.

Ha zenéről volt szó, semmi sem számított. El is felejtettem, hogy eredetileg távol akartam tartani magamat Pottertől. A hangja megbabonázott most, hogy végre nem fojtotta vissza azt, amit a természet adott neki.

– Pedig kellene! – kiáltottam fel bosszúsan, és gondolkodás nélkül megragadtam a kezét. – Habár még nem hallottalak énekelni, a fejemet teszem rá, hogy van hozzá tehetséged.

– Köszönöm – motyogta mélységes zavarral. – Elengedne?

Lepillantva meglepve láttam, hogy még mindig szorongatom a kezét. Bőrének lágysága igazán vonzó volt... Magamtól megriadva húzódtam távolabb tőle. Különös csend telepedett közénk, melyet, úgy tűnt, egyikünk sem akar megtörni. Zavartan elemeztem az érzéseimet és a különös forróságot, mely eltöltött. Feléledő vágyamért a testemet okoltam... végül is, nőként természetes, ha így reagálok másokra. Arról próbáltam tudomást sem venni, hogy Lupintól szó szerint undorodtam, mikor megpróbált megcsókolni.

– Én most inkább megyek – szólalt meg nagy sokára, miután kezdett kínossá válni a csend.

Sietősen állt fel, de mielőtt igazán nekiindulhatott volna, ebben minden szempontból megakadályoztam.

– Várj!

Szándékomat erővel is nyomatékosítottam; felsőjét megragadva bírtam maradásra. Ennek eredményeként az anyag reccsenve megadta magát. A szakadás résein át különös forradások vonták magukra a figyelmemet. Mielőtt megakadályozhatta volna, szorosan mellé lépve már feljebb is rántottam a ruhát, hogy megnézzem, valóban jól láttam-e a sérüléseket.

– Ez mi? – kérdeztem éledező dühvel.

Bőrén fehér hegek húzódtak, volt, ami valószínűleg nyom nélkül tűnik el pár hónap múlva, de olyanok is, amik egy életre ott maradnak.

– Semmi – húzódott hátrább hevesen.

– Ki tette ezt veled? Mondd el! – parancsoltam rá.

Azt hittem, tudom mit jelent dühösnek lenni, de a sérülései láttán valóban ölni lett volna kedvem.

– Ez... régen történt.

– Valóban? – mértem végig hitetlenkedve. – Akkor nem okoz gondot beszélni róla.

– A rokonaim tették velem – közölte fáradt beletörődéssel. – Erről többet nem akarok beszélni.

Annyit tudtam, hogy Remus magához vette a fiút, és soha nem érdekelt, miért. Most viszont ebből az egy mondatból mindent megértettem. A kezdeti félénkségét, rejtőzködő magatartását. Fogalmam sincs, mi jött rám, de ösztönösen enyhíteni akartam a kínt, és ehhez csak egy módszert ismertem. Szó nélkül öleltem át, vigasztaló semmiségeket súgtam a fülébe. Percek teltek el így, mire észbe kaptunk. Kölcsönösen zavarba is jöttünk.

– Szóval, akkor... én, igen, akkor megyek – menekült ki a helyzetből.

– Gyáva – súgtam magam elé, de hogy kire gondoltam valójában, az kérdéses volt.

A nap folyamán túl sok új dolgot fedeztem fel, amik alaposan megkavartak. Elgondolkodva sétáltam vissza a házba.

– Ki volt az? – érdeklődött anyám azonnal.

– Harry – válaszoltam gépiesen. – Hová raktad a mobilomat? – érdeklődtem, miután tegnap este elvette tőlem.

– A hálószobaszekrény felső fiókjában van.

– Kösz – motyogtam magam elé.

Mielőtt érte indultam volna, anyám határozottan állított meg.

– Büntetésben vagy, ezért vettem magamhoz! – figyelmeztetett erélyesen.

Gúnyosan mértem végig.

– Anya, azt hiszem, ez az a körülmény, ami mentesít minden alól. Valamint, mivel ma este eljátszom a piruló menyasszony szerepét, az a legkevesebb, hogy visszakapom a mobilomat.

– Megteszed? – ugrott a nyakamba hálától telve. – Az én pici angyalkám!

– Aha – válaszoltam nem valami lelkesen. – De hozzámenni nem fogok! Addigra valami megoldást kell találnunk, mert a nászéjszakát még érted sem vállalom be.

Amikor megtaláltam és bekapcsoltam a mobilt, láttam, hogy volt pár nem fogadott hívásom, meg sms-em. Az utóbbiak érdekesnek tűntek, főleg az, amit Blaise a mai válogatásról küldött.

_„Draco, a suli után egyszerűen leléptél! A válogatást egyedül kellett megtartanom, és közlöm veled, megsüketültem! Énekest nem találtam, viszont Weasleyről kiderült, tűrhetően tud zongorázni. Tudom, mit gondolsz róla, ezért nem adtam neki határozott választ, de megjegyezte, hogy Harrynek egész jó hangja van..." _

A válaszon nem kellet sokat gondolkodnom, hiszen éppen Harryről akartam szólni neki. Kiderült, hogy az eddig veszteseknek tartott egyének nem egészen azok, akiknek gondoltam őket. Szóval lehetséges, hogy a vörössel kapcsolatban is tévedtem.

_„Bízom az ítéletedben. Ha azt mondod, Weasley okés, akkor rendben. Harryt mindenképp hallgasd meg. A fesztivált meg mondd le." _

A válasz cseppet sem meglepő módon nem késett sokat.

_„Mi van?! Reggel azt hittem csak vicceltél!"_

Fáradt sóhaj kíséretében írtam meg neki, hogy nélkülem szó szerint nem lehet eljegyzést tartani. Aztán, mivel ismertem annyira Zambinit, hogy könnyedén nem rázható le, ki is kapcsoltam a mobilt. Komoly fájdalmat okozott a fellépés lemondása, de megértettem, erre most igazán nincs lehetőségem. Az viszont jó, hogy legalább a bandánk többtagúvá válhat. Jövőre is itt lesz az esély, sőt, még akár több is adódhat.

A földszintre érve egy kicsit sem lepődtem meg, hogy anyám, kezében három ruhával, közelített meg. Sejtettem, szenvedéssel telik lesznek a következő órák, és a szavai igazolták is megérzésemet.

– Olyan kevés időnk van, hogy formába hozzunk a nagy estére! Hatra a szállodában kell lennünk!

A valódi szenvedés csak most kezdődik el igazán ébredtem rá a valóságra, azonban ez sem gátolta meg elhatározásomat.


	4. Chapter 4

Menekültem a kertből Mrs. Malfoy ölelő karjai elől. Fogalmam sem volt, mi jött rám, de szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy megkívántam Remus jegyesét. Eddig soha nem éreztem ezt Narcissa iránt. Elismertem szépségét, de könnyed érintése eddig nem okozott belső tüzet. Most pedig kifejezetten lángoltam hűs ujjai nyomán.

– A francba! – morogtam, miután megtettem jó pár méteres távolságot, lényegében futva.

Hiába törtem a fejemet azon, hogy mi volt ez, nem jött a megvilágosodás. Különös volt ez a nap, kezdve Draco viselkedésétől egészen Narcissáig. Mielőtt eszemet vette volna a kialakult helyzet, telefonom lágy trillázásba kezdett. Hálásan kaptam a lehetőség után, mely kiragadott az örvényből, ami magába akart szippantani.

– Igen?

– Figyu, merre vagy? Közel a sulihoz?

– Azt hiszem.

– Jó, akkor gyere ide.

– Ron, mi ez az egész? – érdeklődtem némileg türelmetlenül.

– Csak legyél itt! – kérte, majd a további kérdezés lehetőségétől megfosztva, bontotta a vonalat.

A helyzetbe beletörődve mentem tovább, mert legalább addig sem gondoltam zavaros érzéseimre. Az iskolához érve meglepetten észleltem, hogy Ron mellett ott van Blaise is. Gyorsan kiderült, mi a szitu, és hiába utasítottam vissza kerek-perec a lehetőséget, nem voltak hajlandók elfogadni a nemleges választ. Együttes erővel cibáltak mikrofon elé, és nyilvánvaló volt, hogy addig nem engednek, míg nem produkálok valamit. Dühös és frusztrált voltam, és végül úgy véltem, miért ne. Kiadtam minden felgyülemlett érzést abban a pár percben, míg a zene szólt.

– Benne vagy a bandában – jelentette ki a műsor után Blaise.

– Nem jelentkeztem semmire.

– Én mondtam Zambininek, hogy megvan a hangod az énekeléshez – kotyogott közbe Ron vidáman.

– Draco ehhez mit fog szólni? – tudakoltam rögvest.

– Beleegyezett ő is, hogy bent legyél, ha szerintem megfelelsz – vágta rá azonnal a sötét hajú srác.

Hitetlenkedve mértem végig, és kételyemnek hangot is adtam.

– Valóban? Draco elfogadja, hogy a bandában legyek?

– Én is meglepődtem, bár Weasley után ez már nem volt akkora sokk.

Töprengően mért végig, mielőtt feltette volna az újabb kérdést.

– Mennyire vagy bevállalós?

– Nem fogok meztelenül táncolni a színpadon – szabtam meg a határaimat.

– Egyelőre nincs ilyen kérésünk – válaszolta Blaise. – Be kell juttatnod az eljegyzésre. Ötletem sincs, mi ütött Dracóba, de muszáj beszélnem vele. Eddig majd megveszett a fesztiválért, és most, hogy teljes a csapat...

– Még nem mondtam igent – emlékeztettem.

Gúnnyal telt meg sötét szeme, miközben válaszolt.

– Még nem mondtál, de fogsz. Szóval, be kell csempészned bennünket.

A másodpercek teltek, és az agyam közben ezerrel forgott. Remus nagy estéje, vagy ez. Nehéz volt eldönteni, amíg eszembe nem jutott, mit szokott mondogatni nevelőm:

_„Harry, tinédzser vagy, tehát néha csinálj őrültséget, ne húzódj meg a sarokban. Élj!" _

Emellett az sem volt elhanyagolható tény, hogy Draco elfogadott. Legalábbis, ha hajlandó bevenni a csapatba, akkor ez azt jelenti. Szívem különös melegséggel telt meg, teljesen kitörölve belőle a Narcissával való incidenst.

– Rendben, segítek!

Nevetve vettek körbe, ezzel a múltbéli, rémes emlékek egy fokkal ismét halványabbá váltak.

xxx

Az est pazar volt, és láthatóan mindenki élvezte a hidegbüfé nyújtotta örömöket. Ezzel szemben a ruhám szűk volt és megőrjített, miközben nem győztem hárítani Remus próbálkozásait. Szerencsére mindig sikerült valamiért elküldenem, amire halaszthatatlanul szükségem volt. Borzalmasan éreztem magamat, ráadásul a közelben lévő óra jelezte, lassan kezdetét veszi a fesztiválom. Anyám végre mellém csapódva győztes vigyorral a fülemhez hajolt.

– Megtaláltam!

Mohón olvastuk fel a cetli szövegét, de okosabbak nem lettünk, valamint továbbra is maradtunk ott, ahol voltunk. A másik testében.

– Ez nem működik – jegyeztem meg csalódottan.

– Talán némi idő kell... Lehet, reggelre minden rendeződik – hangzott el a reményteljes mondat.

– Draco, beszélhetnénk? – lépett oda hozzánk váratlanul a meglepően határozottan Harry Potter.

Zavartan néztem félre. Valamiért egész este kényszert éreztem rá, hogy kerüljem még a látványát is. Szemem sarkából láttam, hogy anyám kedves mosollyal végigméri, aztán lelkesen indul vele távolabb. Zavart ez a barátságos hangulat, ami kialakult közöttük. Kelletlenül be kellett ismernem: féltékeny vagyok. Azonban nem Harryre, hanem az anyámra, aki közvetlenül érhet a máskor oly magába húzódó fiúhoz. Mi a fenétől lettek ennyire jóban? – zakatolt a kérdés a fejemben. Persze, mikor én értem hozzá, akkor menekült! Felháborodottságomat Remus érkezése zavarta meg.

– Jól vagy, kedves?

– Igen, drágám – válaszoltam automatikusan.

– Örülök, hogy a srácok végre kijönnek egymással – jegyezte meg boldogan.

– Odáig vagy tőle én is. – Hangomban finoman rezgett a gúny. – Mit csináltak? – érdeklődtem tettetett nemtörődömséggel.

– Azt hiszem, Harry plusz vendégeket hozott – nevetett fel kedélyesen. – Meglehetősen hevesen próbálták meggyőzni valamiről Dracót. Az egyik fiút megismertem, Ron Weasleyt, a másikat eddig még nem láttam. Örülök, hogy egyre több barátja van Harrynek azok után, amin átment.

Szívesen megkérdeztem volna, hogy pontosan mit kellett elszenvednie és hol, de erre most nem volt idő. Sejtettem, mit keresnek itt a többiek.

– Hol láttad őket?

– A kijáratnál. Valami baj van?

Azonnal megindultam, és bár nem néztem hátra, mégis tudtam, Remus velem tart. Kiérve a tömegből, rögtön megláttam őket. Anyám meglehetősen vehemensen tiltakozott, miközben a többiek közrefogták.

– Nem mehetek el! – jelentette ki, valószínűleg sokadszorra. – Az anyám eljegyzése van.

– Fejezzétek be azonnal! – léptem színre teljes felnőtt mivoltomban. – Draco nem mehet sehova.

– Mi folyik itt? – ért mellénk Lupin.

– Semmiség, drágám. Ezek a kölykök azt hiszik, hogy elengedjük Dracót valami nevetséges fesztiválra.

Blaise valószínűleg ösztönösen érezte, hogy Remusnál nagyobb esélye van, és hozzá intézte szavait.

– Kérem, Mr. Lupin, szükségünk van rá a bandában, és Harryre is. Max. egy félórára vennénk kölcsön őket.

A válasz egy percig sem késett, de annál nagyobb megdöbbenést okozott.

– Menjetek!

A többség arcán vidám vigyor tűnt fel, majd magukkal húzták megdöbbent másomat. Segélykérően nézett rám, azonban nem igazán tudtam, mit csináljak. Hiszen az eljegyzésemet tartottuk jelenleg.

– Hülye vagy? – kérdeztem végül jegyesemet, miután magamhoz tértem.

– Nem.

– Fel akarod bontani az eljegyzésünket?

– Igen, ha az érzéketlen mostohaapa szerepét szánod nekem. Egy családot fogunk alkotni, amiben mindenki egyformán fontos. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy Draco nehezen fogad el, de ki tudom várni, míg megnyílik felém. Az igazi apja helyét nem foglalhatom el, de egy idősebb barát még lehetek számára.

– Azt hiszem, ez tetszene neki – jegyeztem meg halkan.

– Mit keresel még itt? – érdeklődött, láthatóan ismét megtalálva a higgadtabb énjét.

– Ezt hogy érted?

– Neked most mellette van a helyed – érkezett a magyarázat.

– De hát...

– Fél óráig tartom a frontot, menj, drukkolj helyettem is.

Nem is vesztegettem tovább az időt, már szaladtam is utánuk. A fesztivál helyszínére érve hatalmas tömeg fogadott, de pontosan tudtam, merre találom meg a srácokat. Magabiztosan törtem előre, és sikerült kijátszanom az őr figyelmét. Ennek hála sikerült felosonnom a színpad mögé. Pont időben értem oda, még mielőtt színpadra léptek volna. Meglehetősen sápadt arcom látványa jelezte, közel van a pánik hangulathoz.

– Én nem tudok gitározni! – kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.

A szavak nyomán kirántottam a hangosítóból a gitárját, aztán figyelmemet a reszkető alakra fordítottam.

– Nyugi, csak tégy úgy, mintha pengetnéd – közöltem vele, majd határozottan kilöktem a színpadra.

Szerencsére a háttérben találtam egy megfelelő gitárt, és mire bemutatták a bandát a közönségnek, készen álltam. Ezután elkezdődött a műsor, és esküdni mertem volna rá, hogy a végére Narcissa Malfoy is élvezte a színpadi produkciót. Közben pedig végig tudatában voltam annak, hogy Harry hangja tökéletes, valamint minden szégyenlősségét levetkőzte. A dal végére szó szerint vonaglott a mikrofon előtt, és teljesen magával ragadott a mozgása. Így néha egy-egy akkordot erősebben szólaltattam meg a kelleténél, amúgy a helyzet ura voltam.

Harmincöt perccel később ismét ott voltunk a vendégekkel tömött teremben, míg Harryék a másik bejáraton törtek előre, hogy minél kisebb feltűnést keltsünk. Belépve az ajtón, anyám váratlanul megállított. Szemében könnyek csillantak fel.

– Megtennél nekem valamit?

– Azok után, amit most tettél értem, persze – válaszoltam magától értetődően.

– Ma biztosan nem fogunk visszaváltozni. Mondd meg Remusnak, hogy halasszuk el az esküvőt.

– Mi? Anya, de...

– Önző voltam, egyedül magamra gondoltam, a saját boldogságomra, azonban tudok várni. Ha úgy szeret, ahogy gondolom, akkor várni fog rám – fejezte be magabiztosan a mondatot.

Lemondása fájdalmas volt, viszont határozottságát látva tudtam, nem mondhatok nemet. Mielőtt elindulhattam volna asztalunkhoz, utolsó szavai még utolértek.

– Légy hozzá kedves – kérte szomorúan –, és mondd meg neki, hogy szeretem.

– Rendben, tudom, mit fogok mondani.

Remus mellé érve szívből jövő mosolyt villantottam rá, és kristálypoharamhoz koccintva egy villát hívtam fel magamra a vendégek figyelmét. Mikor minden tekintet rám irányult, beszélni kezdtem.

– Jó estét, az hiszem, az első tósztot én fogom elmondani. Öt éve elvesztettünk egy rendkívül fontos személyt, a férjemet. Hatalmas űrt hagyott maga után, de nem omolhattam össze, erősnek kellett maradnom, hiszen meg akartam adni a fiamnak mindent, ami csak erőmből telt. Azelőtt egyszerű háziasszony voltam, utána pedig üzletasszonyként léptem a világ elé, és kamatoztattam azt, amihez értek. Főztem. Az évek múlásával a fájdalom megmaradt, de egy nap összetalálkoztam Remusszal – tekintetemmel megkerestem a háttérben megbúvó anyámat –, és ismét boldog lettem. Ezt onnan lehetett tudni, hogy rendszeresen odaégettem a készülő ételeket. A fiam azonban nehezen fogadta el a kapcsolatot, mert úgy érezte, senki sem léphet az apja helyébe. Viszont mostanra már ő is megértette, hogy Remus megjelenése egy új kezdetet jelent, aminek részese szeretne lenni.

Ahogy kimondtam az utolsó mondatot, mindenki nagy riadalmára földrengés rázta meg a termet. Időm sem volt megijedni, mert azt vettem észre, hogy kiszakadok a testből, melyben eddig voltam. Egy pillanatra sem féltem, mert éreztem, a helyükre kerültek a dolgok. Minden szavamat őszintén gondoltam, és valóban tagja akartam lenni ennek az új családnak, még ha nagyrészt lúzerekből fog állni, akkor is. Végre megértettem a süti üzenetét is, mely egyáltalán nem volt bonyolult, csak éppen a lényeget nem akartuk észrevenni. Mire a földrengés aprócska hulláma véget ért, a saját bőrömben voltam, anyám pedig Lupin karjaiban.

Csókjuk láttán csupán természetes undort éreztem, amúgy különösebb gondom nem volt velük. Mellettük észrevettem Harryt, és a jól ismert borzongás fogott el a látványára. Ezt pedig már nem kenhettem a bennem tobzódó női hormonokra. Úgy éreztem, a mai nap után az jelenti a legkevesebb kihívást, ha a végére járok a Potter ügynek.

Ráérősen, cseppet sem sietve kerítettem be; ennek több oka is volt. Egyrészt az, hogy miután anyám kiszabadult Lupin forró öleléséből, örömtől mámorosan rohant le, másrészt meg ugyebár Malfoy vagyok. Senki után nem futhatok látványosan. Szóval, tíz percembe is beletelt, mire lecsaphattam végre a kiszemelt áldozatomra. Lazán sétáltam hozzá, aztán céltudatosan indítottam a beszélgetést.

– Potter, beszélnem kell veled.

Azonban elmaradt a hatás, amiben titkon reménykedtem. Úgy tűnt, a színpadon töltött pár perc kimosta belőle a félénksége utolsó morzsáit.

– Hm... hát, beszélj – érkezett a nyugodt felelet.

– Kettesben – sziszegtem.

Ezután nem vesztegettem az időmet további huzavonára, egyszerűen magammal ragadtam, és ő a flegmasága ellenére engedelmesen követett. A szerencse legalább most a pártomon volt, mert szinte elsőre sikerült megtalálnom a helyet, ahol kettesben maradhatok vele. Az ajtót magunk mögött behúzva még a kulcsot is elfordítottam a biztonság kedvéért. Az okot nem tudtam, csak az ösztöneimnek engedelmeskedtem, és az azt mondta, zárjam be.

– Tehát, mit szeretnél? Ha ki akarsz tenni a bandából, azt kint is közölhetted volna – jegyezte meg kifejezéstelen hangon.

– Dehogy akarlak! – tiltakoztam azonnal hevesen, közelebb lépve hozzá. – Fantasztikus voltál!

– Tényleg? – nézett végre rám a jól ismert, félénk tekintettel.

– Igen, senki más nem lehet az énekesünk, csak te! – leheltem a zöld szempár ártatlan csillogásától elbódulva.

Egyre határozottabban kezdett körvonalazódni bennem, mit is akarok tőle. Annak pedig a bandához minimális köze volt.

– Akkor talán az esküvő akadályozásáról akartál beszélni?

– Nem, bár köze van hozzá – jegyeztem meg sejtelmesen. – Miután egy család leszünk, szeretném tudni, mennyire mélyek az érzéseim irántad.

– Tessék? – Értetlenségét ebbe az egy szóba sűrítette.

– Végül is, mostohatesók leszünk – magyaráztam. – Jó lenne tudni, mi is vagy nekem. Barát, testvér, vagy... – Félbehagytam a mondatot, mert a „szerető" szóra talán még a zárt ajtó ellenére is elmenekült volna.

– Igaz – értett egyet. – Mit kell tennem, hogy rájöjj?

– Szóval, segítesz? – kérdeztem rá, bár amúgy is biztos voltam benne, hogy a kis naiva beleesik a csapdába.

– Persze – vágta rá lelkesen.

– Oké, akkor csukd be a szemedet – kértem lágy hangon, jól titkolva növekvő izgatottságomat.

– Most be akarsz húzni nekem?

Félelmei ellenére engedelmesen hunyta be szemét. Egy könnyed mozdulattal szüntettem meg az ajkaink közötti távolságot, és a döbbenet okozta sokknak köszönhetően elmélyíthettem a csókot. A másodpercek teltek, de a pofont, amire számítottam, nem kaptam meg. Ennek hatására egyre bátrabban értem hozzá, minek köszönhetően a végére már a falnak lökve faltam ajkát. Ujjai a hajamba mélyedtek, és elégedetten nyögtem, mikor a kelleténél kissé vadabbul húzta a szenvedély hevében. Testünk tökéletesen illett egymáshoz. Ahogy telt az idő, egyre többre vágytunk, de tudtam, itt és most nem emelhetjük újabb szintre alig pár perces kapcsolatunkat. Józanságom maradékával húzódtam el tőle, azonban vágytól homályos tekintete majdnem a vesztemet okozta.

– Azt hiszem, a közös szoba nem lesz akadály – jegyeztem meg vigyorogva. – Sőt, kifejezetten kérni fogom.

– Miből gondolod, hogy akarnám a közös szobát? – érdeklődött kihívó éllel a hangjában.

– Mert szeretsz, és velem akarsz lenni – közöltem vele malfoyos magabiztossággal.

– Valóban így lenne? – mért végig gúnyosan, majd egy mozdulattal megszabadult karjaim rabságából.

Láthatóan menni akart, mert becélozta a kijáratot. A kezdeti félénk naivitását mintha elfújták volna. Sejtettem, hogy ez a kihívó természet a valódi énje, amit eddig nem engedett felszínre, de segítségemmel majd szabad lehet. Előre élveztem a lehetőséget, de tudtam, előtte meg kell tennem azt, amit egy Malfoynak kell az ilyen esetekben.

_„Draco, a Malfoy család sarjaként tisztában kell lenned a családi hagyománnyal. Mi nem dobálózunk a szeretlek szóval. Életünk során egyszer mondjuk ki a választottunk számára, és ez így van generációk óta. Ha megtalálod azt a személyt, rá fogsz jönni, miért zavarja meg a nyugalmadat." _

– Figyelj rám jól – léptem elé határozottan –, mert egyszer fogom csak kimondani.

Érdeklődés villant át arcán, és mikor a teljes figyelme rám irányult, kimondtam a szót, melyet nem szándékoztam többször elismételni.

– Szeretlek.

Ajkán elégedett mosoly tűnt fel.

– A közös szoba így már nem is hangzik olyan rosszul.

– Ugye megmondtam, hogy akarni fogod! – húztam ismét közelebb magamhoz.

Lazán átvetette karját a vállamon, majd érdeklődve mért végig.

– Valóban csak most az egyszer hallhattam ezt tőled? – célzott finoman a vallomásomra.

– Egy Malfoynak nem kenyere az önismétlés – közöltem azonnal.

– Azért majd megpróbálom még párszor kipréselni belőled – lehelt lágy puszit államra. – Menjünk vissza – kérte ezután hirtelen.

Azonban, mielőtt ismét szabaddá válhatott volna, erősebben fontam köré a karjaimat.

– Te még nem mondtad, Harry – jegyeztem meg figyelmeztetően.

– Az előbb még olyan magabiztosan közölted velem, hogy mit érzek irántad – cukkolt vidáman.

– Tudni egy dolog, de hallani azért mégis csak jobb lenne.

– Szeretlek, Draco. – Vallomását egy édes csókkal pecsételte meg, melyet nehezen hagytunk abba.

Ezután vidáman indultunk az ajtó felé, de mielőtt elfordíthattam volna a kulcsot, Harrynek visszatért a valóságtudata.

– Ehhez mit fog szólni Remus vagy az anyád?! – meredt rám ébredező rémülettel.

Egy szerelmes Malfoy előtt nem létezhetnek akadályok, így kedélyesen igyekeztem nyugtatni.

– A szüleink azt akarják, hogy boldogok legyünk, és mi azok vagyok, igaz?

– Igen – értett egyet némileg bizonytalanul. – De nem akarok alakoskodni előttük egész életemben.

– Amikor alkalmas lesz rá az idő, akkor őszintén elmondjuk, mit érzünk egymás iránt.

– Azt hiszed, erre lesz majd „jó" pillanat?

– Az első gyerekük születése után mindenképp közöljük velük a hírt.

A zárat kinyitva húztam magam után a már jóval nyugodtabb Harryt. Visszatérve a tömegbe anyám boldogan integetett felénk, utána pedig ismét vőlegényének szentelte minden figyelmét. Magamban megjegyeztem, hogy miután vége a banzájnak, otthon szólok neki, hogy jó lenne az esküvőt minél előbb megtartani. Mindennél jobban vágytam, hogy végre egy fedél alatt lehessek életem választottjával.

– Boldogok – súgta halkan a fülembe.

– Mi is azok leszünk – ígértem, egyenesen a szemébe nézve.

– Malfoy becsületszavadat adod? – kérdezte játékosan.

– Bizony ám – húztam egy pillanatra közelebb magamhoz, mint ami megengedett volt, de ez senkinek sem tűnt fel.

Ezekben a másodpercekben csak mi voltunk, és mindenki más megszűnt létezni. Fiatalok és szerelmesek voltunk, semmi sem állhatott az utunkba. A kezdeti szerencsétlenségnek hála egy nap alatt tisztábban láttam az életemet, mint addig bármikor. Lenyugodtak kavargó érzéseim, és képes lettem beismerni szerelmemet egy fiúnak. Azért, ha úgy nézzük, eléggé zsúfolt napom volt, de döntéseimet soha nem fogom megbánni. Mit hoz számunkra a jövő? Nem számít, mert ezentúl mindig együtt leszünk.

**Vége**


End file.
